Un Día En El Parque
by Optimus1986
Summary: Debido que sus padres estaban preocupados, Clyde llama a una amiga para lo cuide, pero ella tiene otros planes para pasar el día de una manera divertida. (Mi Primer One-Shot)


**Espero que disfruten de este primer One-Shot que hice, ademas decir que trascurre en el universo de La Vida De Leo.**

* * *

**Un Día En El Parque**

En la casa de los McBride. Clyde se encontraba viendo "¡ARGGH!" en la televisión, hasta que escucho a sus papás hablando de una forma preocupado.

**Howard**: No lo sé, Harold. No estoy seguro dejar Clyde solo.

**Harold**: Solo será un día que estaremos fuera.

**Howard**: ¿Y se algo le pasa? ¿Si lastima? ¿O se enferme?

**Harold**: Tranquilo Howard. Recuerda lo que dijo la doctora López de los sentimientos de preocupación.

**Howard**: Tienes razón, pero aun así me niego dejar solo a Clyde.

**Harold**: ¿Y porque llamamos a su amigo Lincoln para lo cuide?

**Howard**: No, recuerda que Clyde dijo que Lincoln se iba a un viaje con su familia.

**Clyde**: (Apareciendo) Saben, conozco alguien que tal vez me pueda cuidar.

**Howard y Harold**: ¿Qué?

Más tarde, alguien toca la puerta y Clyde lo abre revelando a María Juárez.

**Clyde**: Papás. Quieran que conozcan a María Juárez es nueva en la cuidad y una mi única amiga que hecho, además de ser amiga de Leo Loud.

**María**: Es un placer en conocerlos señores McBride.

**Harold**: Es placer es nuestro María.

**Howard**: Solo para saber si eres confiable. [Sacando una hoja con preguntas] ¿Qué hacer si alguien se lastima?

**María**: Tratar con los primeros auxilios, pero si es muy grabe llamar a una ambulancia.

**Howard**: ¿Si alguien sufre un ataque de alergia?

**María**: Inyectare o darle a una pastilla anti alérgica.

**Howard**: ¿Qué hacer si alguien se esté ahogando con comida?

**María**: No me acuerdo del nombre, pero sé que le tienes presionar el estómago para que pueda sacar la comida.

**Howard**: ¿Y…?

**Harold**: Howard, se entiende que ella se confiable.

**Howard**: Esta bien. [Guardando la hoja]

**Harold**: Pero aun así. [Dándole una hoja] Toma esta hoja sobre los cuidados de Clyde y nuestros números por si acaso.

**María**: No se preocupen señores McBride. Les prometo que cuidare bien a Clyde y tienen mi palabra.

**Harold**: Bien.

**Howard**: Adiós Clyde, cuídate bien.

Los señores McBride salieron de la casa dejando solos a María y Clyde.

**María**: ¿En serio son así de protectores tus padres?

**Clyde**: Si, pero aun así los amo.

**María**: Se puede entender.

Momentos después, Clyde volvía ver la televisión y María se encontraba leyendo un libro que se había comprado por recomendación de Leo.

**María**: Se puedo notar que hay varias diferencias entre el libro original y la película que vi.

Ella ve que la cara de Clyde se ve como que estuviera aburrido.

**María**: ¿Te sientes bien?

**Clyde**: No, estoy bien. Solo que me siento algo aburrido debido que Lincoln no está para al menos pasar al menos tiempo con él.

**María**: ¿Pasar el rato? (Teniendo una idea) Sabes que Clyde, agarra tus cosas que nos iremos de aquí.

**Clyde**: ¿Qué, adonde?

**María**: A un lugar de seguro que te va gustar, eso sí agarra las cosas que necesites para tu cuidado.

**Clyde**: ¿Qué vas hacer tú?

**María**: Voy a preparar la comida, ¿de casualidad tienen latas de atún?

**Clyde**: Están en la cocina.

Una hora después, en una carretera María manejaba su motocicleta a velocidad poca rápida con Clyde atrás llevando casco y además de llevar una nevera una tabla de surf.

**Clyde**: Wow, enserio puedes manejar a esta velocidad.

**María**: Si, puedo manejar más rápido y mantener el equilibrio.

**Clyde**: ¿Cómo se llama el lugar por cierto?

**María**: Te lo diré cuando lleguemos.

Ellos pasan de lado de una gasolinera donde se veía una camioneta de color azul poniéndole aire a las llantas mientras que otros entran a la tienda. Minutos después llegan a su destino estacionándose.

**María**: Observa Clyde. El parque estatal gran aventura. [Bajando]

**Clyde**: Increíble. [Bajando igual]

**María**: Solía venir aquí con mi familia cuando era pequeña (Recordando) En serio como me divirtiera, o eso fue hasta que llego ella.

**Clyde**: ¿Quién ella?

**María**: Ah, perdón. Estaba recordando algo.

Cuando entraron vieron que no había nadie más en el parque.

**Clyde**: ¿Por qué no hay personas?

**María**: [Viendo la guía] Eso es debido que el geiser del parque no estado activo en años y la gente ya no viene debido a eso.

**Clyde**: Oh, así que somos los únicos en el parque.

**María**: Si.

Cuando ellos comienzan a caminar en la entrada se ve como una la misma camioneta azul llega bajando de allí una familia de 14 personas. Momentos después entrando a su primera parada.

**María**: Se nota que este lugar no cambiando nada.

**Clyde**: Además de estar oscuro.

**María**: Tranquilo, mientras tengamos los casco con linterna podremos ver.

En ese momento llegan a un muro.

**María**: Tendremos que escalar.

**Clyde**: ¿Qué?

**María**: Es la única manera para seguir explorando. [Comenzando a escalar] Solo no mires para abajo.

7 minutos después. Clyde llega por fin a la cima dando un respiro mientras María se encontraba viendo como lo hace.

**María**: Buen trabajo, Clyde.

**Clyde**: Gracias, hubiera llegando más rápido sino hubiera visto para abajo.

**María**: Sé que algún día superas ese miedo.

Caminan durante un rato para luego llegar a un pequeño lago subterráneo.

**Clyde**: Vaya que es increíble esta caverna.

**María**: Ni lo que creas, suerte que somos los únicos en el parque. (Viendo la guía del parque)

**Clyde**: Podemos ir después al cañón gran vista.

**María**: Si, claro.

Yéndose del lago, para caminar de regreso para afuera. Más tarde en la siguiente parada.

**María**: Observa Clyde, el cañón gran vista. Con la vista más maravillosa del norte del rio claro.

**Clyde**: Es hermoso.

**María**: Solo no mires para abajo.

El estómago de Clyde comienza sonar.

**Clyde**: ¿Tienes el almuerzo, verdad?

**María**: Si, vayamos por la nevera y cesta de picnic para comer algo. [Yéndose los 2]

En la zona de picnic en una mesa, los 2 se encontraban comiendo sándwiches que había preparado María para el viaje.

**Clyde**: En serio te salieron ricos los sándwiches.

**María**: Gracias. [Sacando un traste que contra comida]

**Clyde**: ¿Qué eso que tienes?

**María**: Ah, esto. Es mi encelada de atún. [Comiéndolo con una tostada]

**Clyde**: ¿Puedo probar?

María leda el traste y Clyde lo prueba dándose cuenta lo delicioso que estaba.

**Clyde**: Oye, sabe rico.

**María**: ¡En serio!

**Clyde**: Si. [Comiendo un poco más]

**María**: Sabes, tal vez invite a Leo a para la próxima vez que vengamos aquí. [Bebiendo un refresco]

**Clyde**: ¿Y porque no lo invitas a esa nueva discoteca?

María escupe su refresco por esa pregunta que le acaba de hacer.

**María**: ¿Qué dijiste?

**Clyde**: Qué invitaras a Leo

**María**: Eso no, sobre la discoteca. ¿Cómo sabes sobre la discoteca?

**Clyde**: Ah, vi un cartel promocionar del lugar. Además no quiero sonar malo, es que el día que fuimos a los juegos, te escuche preguntándole a Leo si sabía bailar.

**María**: Ah, eso Clyde. Veras solo quería saber si sabe bailar, además iré la discoteca sola a disfrutar de la buena música.

**Clyde**: Comprendo.

Luego de comer. En la siguiente parada se encontraban remando en una canoa por un rio.

**Clyde**: ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba el rio?

**María**: Rio gran corriente.

**Clyde**: ¡Corriente!

Las corrientes del rio aumentaron su velocidad haciendo que ellos remen más rápido.

**Clyde**: ¿Estas segura que podemos remar con esta corriente?

**María**: Descuida, Clyde. Les prometí a tus padres que estarás seguro conmigo y yo nunca rompo una promesa.

**Clyde**: Luego de esto, ¿a dónde vamos?

**María**: Iremos a la colina más grande del parque para tómanos una foto.

De pronto comienzan a sentir un pequeño temblor.

**Clyde**: ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

**María**: No será posible, pero si es cierto algo me dice que se veremos al muy hermoso para final.

Ya en su última parada en el parque. Clyde se asombró por la vista de la colina.

**Clyde**: Vaya, desde aquí se ve en la entrada del parque.

**María**: Este solía ser mi parada favorita.

**Clyde**: ¿Tienes la cámara lista?

**María**: Si. [Presionando el botón] Sera que salgas bien en la foto.

Clyde y María miran fijamente la cámara y sonrieron a su manera y la cámara tomo la foto.

**María**: Bueno, ya tenemos la foto de los 2. Ahora sola falta la mía y ese precioso. [Yéndose]

Ella trae una tabla de surf que tiene abajo un cubo de hielo y luego se subió en ella.

**María**: A esta foto lo llamare: el surfeo de colina.

**Clyde**: Estas seguro que cosa es segura.

**María**: Si lo es. ¿Y por favor prepara la cámara?

Clyde va preparar a la cámara, pero lo piensa algo por un rato y regresa con la cámara subiéndose a la tabla.

**María**: ¿Ah, Clyde?

**Clyde**: Quiero ser parte del surfeo de colina.

**María**: Eso es la actitud.

Los 2 ponen poses de estar surfeando y la cámara toma la foto. María apunto de bajar escucha el ruido de alguien masticando y ve que Clyde se estaba comiendo una manzana.

**María**: Clyde, ¿de dónde sacaste esa manzana?

**Clyde**: La manzana, bueno lo saque de esto. [Mostrando un rama con manzanas]

**María**: Oh, no.

La tabla se comienza a mover hacia atrás.

**Clyde**: María, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué se mueve la tabla?

**María**: No te vayas asustar Clyde, solo te diré que te… ¡Sujete fuerte!

**Clyde**: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! (La tabla comienza deslizar para abajo)

Ellos se agarran de los bordes de la tabla para luego ser volteada y pasen por unos arbustos. Clyde tenía un mapache de la cabeza que lo ataco y luego quitárselo y María tenia hojas en su cabello, se lo sacudió quietándose las hojas. Para luego ven que se dijeren a un árbol a velocidad.

**María**: Okey, Okey. ¿Por favor Clyde no grites árbol?

**Clyde**: ¡Árbol a la vista!

**María**: Es en serio.

Clyde pesando que van a chocar ve como María se para y con una sonrisa hace mover la tabla esquivando el árbol para seguir deslazándose para luego llegar a una parte donde se iban a divertir.

**María**: ¡Es hora de surfear!

**Clyde**: ¡¿Cómo a surfear?!

María mueve la tabla hacia a la derecha para deslizarse de una parte y luego se pasa a la izquierda disfrutándolo y divirtiéndose, Clyde se encontraba cayado por todo lo que pasa para luego ver que María se puso en medio.

**María**: ¡Esto es vida!

**Clyde**: Ah, María. Creo que vamos a salir volando.

**María**: ¿Qué?

Ve que vas adelante se ve un pedazo de tierra como rampa y lo que provoca que ellos salen volando a los aires. Clyde a esa altura puede ver todo el parque y por supuesto ve que van a chocar contra la gente.

**Clyde**: ¡Cuidado todo el mundo!

La gente se da cuenta de su grito y los ven surfeado los aires para luego alegarse. Ya después chocan contra donde alguien se encontraba exhibiendo una lechuza.

**María**: [Saliendo de los escombros] ¿Clyde? ¿Clyde, dime si estás bien?

**Clyde**: ¡Uhhhhhhhhh! ¡Eso fue extremo y divertido! [Saliendo de los escombros como si nada] ¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez?

**María**: Lo siento, Clyde. Pero era el único bloque de hielo que tenía para la tabla, además que ya me canse.

**Clyde**: Ya quiero contrales esto a mis padres.

**María**: ¿Qué? Me mataran si se enteran de esto.

**Clyde**: Solo bromaba. (Riéndose) No se los diré.

**María**: ¡Hey! Pero que astuto mi pequeño amigo.

**¿?**: ¿Clyde?

María y Clyde voltean para ver que la familia Loud viéndolos.

**Clyde**: Ah, hola, Lincoln. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

**Lincoln**: Lo mismo te iba a preguntar.

**Clyde**: Pues María me llevo al parque estatal gran aventura, mientras que mis padres no están en casa.

**María**: Si, sus padres me pidieron que lo cuidara y como su amiga, lo lleve aquí a pasarlo bien para que no se aburra en su casa.

**Leo**: Pues se nota que se divirtieron.

**Lori**: Sera mejor que nos vayamos ahora. [Empujando a Leo]

María: Por cierto, para todo el mundo, algo me dice que el geiser está apunto de…

La tierra comienza a temblar y todos van donde está el geiser para ver que la misma activa otra vez, haciendo la gente se asombre.

**Clyde**: ¡Es bellísimo!

**María**: Sabia que mis cálculos no me fallaría.

Minutos después, en la entrada del parque.

**Clyde**: Gracias por este día, María. En verdad me divertí muchísimo.

**María**: Igual yo, como en mis viejos tiempos.

**Clyde**: ¿Aun invitaras a Leo a la discoteca?

**María**: Clyde, ya te dije que iré sola a la discoteca a disfrutar de buena música.

**Clyde**: Ah, bueno.

María y Clyde se subieron a la motocicleta con las cosas para luego irse del parque para regresar a la casa de Clyde. Pero lo que no sabían era que cierta Loud los había escuchado.

**Lori**: ¡Pues eso lo que dices María Juárez! (Haciendo un tic con su ojo)

Ya en la noche en la casa McBride. Harold y Howard llegan a la casa y ven que María se encontraba viendo la televisión.

**María**: Ah, hola señores McBride.

**Howard**: Hola, María.

**Harold**: ¿En dónde está, Clyde?

**María**: Esta en su habitación durmiendo.

Los 3 van a la habitación de Clyde y ven durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama.

**Harold**: Que bonito se ve mi niño durmiendo.

**Howard**: Si.

**María**: Bueno, señores McBride fue un placer a ver cuidado a Clyde ahora me voy a mi casa. [Yéndose]

María estaba a punto de salir, pero justo en ese momento es llamado por ellos.

**Howard**: Espera, María.

**María**: ¿Qué?

**Harold**: Solo queremos darte nuestras gracias por a ver cuidado bien Clyde.

**Howard**: Siempre serás bienvenido en esta casa.

**María**: Muchas gracias, señores McBride.

**Howard**: Por favor llamados Howard y Harold.

**María**: Okey. Que tengan buenas noches. [Yéndose]

**Harold**: Adiós y también tengas buenas noches.

María se subió a su motocicleta Para luego arrancarla e irse.

**Harold**: ¿Sabes, me sorprende que Clyde haya hecho una amiga de 19 años?

**Howard**: Bueno, la vida está lleno de sorpresas.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y decir verdad ya lo tenia planeado hacer este one-shot cuando había publicado el capitulo de "Trato injusto" en historia de "La Vida De Leo".**


End file.
